La salvación de mi todo
by brujitalove
Summary: Universo alterno. Hermione está embarazada y odia estarlo, no desea a su hijo y una noche, borracha, se encuentra con Ron, un completo desconocido... podrá ayudarla? history de 1 solo cap! lean!


Bueno esta es una historia ALTERNATIVA... en la que Ron y Hermione no son amigos ni nada, ni sikiera se conocen pero... pronto lo harán... a leer

**LA SALVACIÓN DE MI TODO**

Hermione no sabía qué hacer con toda la rabia y el odio que la embargaba. Había perdido a sus padres, sus abuelos y al "amor de su vida", Viktor Krum. Hacía 2 meses había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Fue entonces, cuando todos a su alrededor le habían dado la espalda, incluso sus amigos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, su cuerpo vagaba por los callejones de la ciudad. Sabía que era peligroso caminar a las 10 de la noche por aquellos lugares pero ¿qué más le podría pasar? El olor a licor que expelía no era de casualidad. Últimamente todos los días pedía dinero en las calles para poder refugiarse, cada noche, en lo que ella llamaba "su viaje a Marte", es decir, su escape a otro mundo y si es que la suerte la acompañaba, el alcohol terminaría de matar a eso que estorbaba en su camino, al culpable de sus desdichas, a su hijo.

En su camino, no supo cómo, pero tropezó con alguien. Levantó la vista, pero su visión estaba empañada, su cuerpo no le respondía y fue entonces cuando notó que todo a su alrededor se nublaba, desaparecía y sus piernas no podían resistir el peso de su cuerpo y caía, caía.

Cuando despertó, no podía creer dónde estaba. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. La habitación era enorme y los muebles y decorados parecían costar más que toda la casa de sus padres. Se levantó y comenzó a emprender un camino que no conocía, que debía adivinar. No podría quedarse allí, necesitaba salir, necesitaba escapar a las calles, a su hogar. Comenzó a correr rápidamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y pronto vio la salida. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad que nunca al escuchar, no muy lejos de allí, voces.

Justo cuando le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a la puerta de salida chocó con alguien y al levantar la vista se quedó muda. Frente a ella, un par de ojos sacados del mar, hermosos, enmarcados por un bello rostro, la miraban fijamente.

- Parece que estamos destinados a chocar cada vez que nos encontramos ¿no lo crees? Espero que esta vez no te desmayes y podamos hablar- Al momento ese sentimiento de claustrofobia y desesperación desapareció. Aquellos ojos parecían entregarle una paz tan profunda que no podía entender, que escapaba a su razón- el doctor Brown ya te revisó y solo dijo que no debías beber más o podrías correr el riesgo de una pérdida- dijo mientras señalaba el vientre de la muchacha la que no parecía muy dispuesta a abrir la boca- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Hermione, me llamo Hermione- tardó un poco en contestar pero finalmente lo logró- y ¿usted?- no sabía por qué pero le parecía incorrecto tratar de tú a alguien que acababa de conocer.

- Por favor trátame de tú. Ni siquiera tengo 20 años y ya me creen señor, mi nombre es Ronald, Ron, y este es mi hogar… bueno el hogar de mis padres. Te preguntaría más cosas pero creo que deberías descansar. Ha sido una noche… un poco ajetreada ¿no crees?

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. La familia de Ron había acogido a Hermione sin miramientos ni discriminación de ningún tipo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a entablar una gran amistad que cobraba fuerza y afecto con cada nuevo avanzar del calendario.

Respectivamente, el embarazo de la muchacha avanzaba y, aunque ahora la vida de Hermione había cambiado enormemente, no podía evitar el desamor hacia la criatura que llevaba en su vientre pues éste era el recuerdo de su pasado, un pasado que ella deseaba con todo su ser poder olvidar.

Un día, mientras conversaba en el antejardín con Ron, sintió un movimiento repentino en aquella zona que hace mucho tiempo ignoraba. La expresión de su rostro debe haberse hecho notar inmediatamente pues Ron exclamó:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- su cara de increíble preocupación no se hizo esperar.

- Dame tu mano- ni ella misma entendió muy bien el por qué de este gesto, solo obedeció a sus instintos, a sus sentimientos- ¿lo sientes?

- Claro que lo siento. Es la sensación más… extraña que he sentido en mi vida. ¿Sabes? Aún no logro entender el por qué de tu rechazo hacia éste bebé, hacia tu hijo Hermione.

- Ya te lo he dicho es parte de mi pasado y eso es algo que odio.

- No sabes lo infantil que suenas hablando así. A veces no te reconozco- ellos no discutían a menudo pero, cuando lo hacían, siempre era el mismo tema- Hermione, debes entender algo. Una vida vale más que el universo entero, más que cualquier otra cosa en el cosmos y te juro por lo más preciado que tengo que sería capaz de… comprarte el cielo con tal de que tú entendieras eso- y sin más la dejó sola.

Aquel día toda la vida, o el pedazo de vida que faltaba, dio un giro de 360 grados en la vida de aquella muchacha. Las palabras de Ron calaron tan fuerte en el corazón de Hermione que su mentalidad cambió radicalmente y su vida volvió a tener el color que siempre tuvo. De pronto, una fuerza vitalizante y desconocida hacía que ella sintiera que era más poderosa que nadie y que podría hacer lo que fuese por su hijo, por su todo.

- Y supongo que Hermione se quedó con Ron y todos fueron felices por siempre ¿no?

- Hermione se quedó con Ron y… no sé si por siempre, pero si, fueron felices.

- Pero mamá, ¿para qué me cuentas esto? ¿Crees que voy a ser tan tonta como la chica de la historia? Además si llegara a pasarme algo así, tú y papá me apoyarían. Eso lo tengo claro.

- Puede ser, pero siempre es bueno que sepas más de lo que necesitas. Nunca sabes lo que pasará mañana- su hija la miró muy confundida y solo asintió- además, deberías tratar de entender mejor esta historia y verás que tiene un mensaje muy importante, que es el de la vida y del amor.

- Si, como sea. Ahora ¿puedo ir a dormir? Estoy cansada, tuve un día muy pesado- lo único que deseaba era salir de allí- ¿puedo o no?

- Si vete- cuando salió su hija, entró su marido a la habitación y éste hacía escuchado todo- ¿crees que haya funcionado? ¡Que bueno que le dijiste que tomarías nuestros nombres solo para que fuera más familiar para ella! Si supiera que en realidad-

- ¡Que bueno que escuché a nuestra hija hablando con su amiga de lo que pensaba hacer! Yo quise hacer lo mismo una vez y por suerte apareciste tú en mi vida. Si esta historia no funcionó, no sé que podría hacerlo.

Hermione y Ron se besaron y se acostaron a dormir.

**FIN**


End file.
